


Crying Into A Milkshake (Frank Castle/Reader)

by X_WingCaptainToru25



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_WingCaptainToru25/pseuds/X_WingCaptainToru25
Summary: It was Valentine’s Day and you were at a diner and were waiting for a blind date that your friend set you up on but he was a no show and now you’re crying into a milkshake.With Valentine’s Day coming up I got to thinking and Frank Castle popped into my head. Smut in part 2 coming soon.
Relationships: Frank Castle & Reader, Frank Castle/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Milkshake Blues

You had previously declined your friend’s offer into setting you up with someone but since it was Valentine’s Day you decided to give it a shot. No one likes to be alone and you wouldn’t mind the attention. You put on your best makeup and a cute outfit and an even cuter bra/panty set in case the the blind date went really well. You texted your friend and asked what was the ETA of your date even showing up and they assured he was coming. So you continued to wait....and wait...and wait.

No one came. Just elderly couples coming in for dinner and reliving their youths. The waitress saw you were waiting alone and she brought over a milkshake to cheer you up. “Here honey.” She put it down in front of you.

“I-I didn’t order any...” You were so close to tears.

“It’s on the house and whoever you were waiting for, they’re a loser.” She chuckled a bit. 

“Thank you.” You smiled a bit and took a tiny sips of your sweet treat and you couldn’t help but to cry quietly. You ended up texting your friend to never set you up with anyone ever again. 

The door chimed again and in came a tall and broody looking man who softened up when the sweet waitress greeted him. “Hey Frankie I was wondering when you’d be showing up.” She smiled.

“I got hung up, Dottie. The usual black coffee, sourdough toast, eggs, and bacon.”

“You got it, darlin’” Dottie wrote it all down and hand it off to the cook.

Frank took his usual spot and it was facing you. You tried to keep your head down and your crying to a minimum to not disturb anyone.

Frank couldn’t help but hear your sniffles and he looked up just briefly and saw your make up was running just a bit. He hated seeing women cry since that meant someone or something hurt them. “Hey ma’am? You ok?” 

You cleaned your face up a bit with the napkins and dabbed up your tears. “S-Sorry! Am I annoying you with my tears?”

“Nah just concerned of what’s got you so cut up.” He chuckled a bit. “Mind if I sit with you? We can talk it out?”

“Y-Yeah, that’d be nice.” You sniffled and you saw him come up to sit in the booth seat in front of you.

“What’s your name, doll?” He asked kindly.

“Y/N.” You looked at him and thought he was so damn handsome up close.

“Nice to meet ya, Y/N. I’m Frank.” He offered his hand to shake yours. You shook his hand with a firm grip. “So Y/N what’s gotten you crying into your milkshake?”

“It’s stupid...” you sighed. “My friend set me up on a blind date and the bastard didn’t even show.” You frowned.

“What a loser.” He scoffed. “Leaving a pretty lady hanging like this.”

“Yeah...I even wasted a perfectly good outfit today!” You were getting pissed.

“Well you look nice and it’s his loss.” He eyed you. “Did you have any plans afterwards if the guy showed up?”

“I mean yeah! If the date had happy ending I wanted to show off a little what I got underneath.” You blushed.

“I don’t want you waste that so if you’re comfortable, why don’t I get to see what you got underneath.” He smirked.

“S-Sure yeah! At this point I want to be treated right and have a great time!” You were feeling better already.

“Good but we’ll go after I eat, I’m starving.” He chuckled. His food was brought over and he shared it with you since you were starving. You two had lovely conversation to get to know each other instead of it being just a random hook up. Frank paid the bill and offered to take you back to your place. You said yes to that since it was your home and you had control there.

You unlocked the door to your place and turned on the lights. “Welcome to my humble apartment.” You smiled.

He whistled. “Nice place ya got here. Much better than my shitty place.” He chuckled.

“I’m sure it’s not that bad.” You smiled. “So should do you wanna see what I got underneath?”

“Lead the way baby.” He followed you to your bedroom and he sat down on the edge of your bed.

You took off your clothes but teased him here and there until you finally revealed your beautiful set.

“Shit baby that’s beautiful.” He chuckled and eyed your tits and saw how the panties were on your hips. “Come here girl.”


	2. You Like Pancakes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Frank do the do. Sorry if the smut is sub par but I’m doing my best without it sounding too bad. Hope you guys like this :) and thank you for the kudos!

You sit on Frank’s lap as he requested you and sighed softly as his hands explored your curves and you felt him undoing your bra. You blushed as you felt his rough hands groped you gently. “You’re so beautiful baby girl.” 

“Thank you,” You cupped his face and give him a sweet kiss as you rolled your hips over his crotch to tease him.

“You’re playing with fire, baby.” He kissed you back and his free hand smacked your ass.

“Ah! Maybe I want fire!” You were eager and he liked that very much.

He picked you up and tossed you on the bed. “I’m gonna make this pussy mine tonight.” He loomed over you and gave you eager kisses, moving them down to your neck, then your breasts. He sucked on nipple while groping the other. He took your moans as a good sign and kept moving down south. 

You could feel the stubble rubbing up against your thighs and watched him take off your cute panties. He gave you a look that made you shudder and kissed down your leg after tossing your panties somewhere. “Don’t be shy with your sounds baby, let your neighbors hear you.”

“O-Ok.” You trusted him and felt his delicate kisses traveling up your leg. He got back to your core and gave you a broad lick. “Mmm! Frank!”

He smirked and continued licking you until you were unraveling beneath him. When you tried to bucking your hips, he kept you down. He didn’t like it when his meal would move too much. “Frank please!” You whined as your turns were curling into the mattress.

He pulled away to deny your orgasm. “Nah baby I want you sputtering on my cock, need to feel you.” 

You groaned and tried to rub yourself but he grabbed your hand and pinned it over head. “You’re cumming on my cock baby not using your hand.” He made you watch him undress himself. His cock springing free from his jeans.

“Will you fit?” You blushed and closed your legs a bit.

“I’ll fit, I’ll go slow for you baby.” He stroked himself. “I have a condom.”

“It’s ok I’m on the pill. I’m clean if you’re down for going natural.” You blushed.

“I’m clean too.” He smiled and opened your legs and settled between them. “Ready?” 

“Yeah.” You nod and felt him pushing the tip in and he slowly eased himself inside you to the hilt. “Mmm!”

“Easy baby girl I got you.” He groaned at how snug you felt around him. He waited a moment before he started moving his hips. He gave you sweet kisses and stroked face.

“T-That feels good Frank!” You moaned loudly. “More!” 

“You sure?” He made you look at him.

“Yes.” You were wanting more like an eager whore. 

He slid out of you slowly before putting you on your hands and knees. He slid himself back inside you and gave your ass a nice smack. “You like that? Is that enough for you my little slut!” 

“Ah! Yes Frank yes!!” You gasped and turned to look over your shoulder. 

He grunted and started going faster and he pulled on your hair a bit. “Good girl.” He smacked your ass a few times to make your cheeks red. 

“Ah! Fuck!!” You liked the sting on your ass and you felt him putting his body weight on you and into the thrusts. “Frank!! Fuck!!”

He groaned into your ear and he bit your shoulder. “Cum baby! Cum!” He was nearing his orgasm and he could feel you shaking.

“A-Ah!” You screamed loudly and felt your walls clenching around his cock. 

He moaned and shot his load into you, but he didn’t pull out just yet. “Shit...” He tried not to completely crush you under him. 

“Fuck Frankie...” You panted and caught your breath.

He eventually pulled out and went to the bathroom to clean you up. “So uh...do you want me out of here?”

“No no don’t go...I really liked how today went. You really saved my night from being the Notebook and a tub of ice cream type of night.” You smiled at him.

He kissed you sweetly and cleaned you up. “You like pancakes?”

“Oh I love pancakes.” You giggled.

“Good I’ll make some tomorrow morning.” He kissed you sweetly and then got into bed with you, snuggling.

“Maybe after breakfast we can see where this goes?” You suggested.

“I’m ok with that.” He kissed your forehead.


End file.
